


Autumn Leaves

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: good ole fluff for the soul





	Autumn Leaves

Scattered thoughts changed with the seasons, it seemed. Summer meant the appearance of many mosquitos and other totally-not-fun-please-go-away bugs while spring held plenty of nice flowers and winter meant unearthed acorn and walnut shells. But, fall held the best scattered thoughts. Wonderful, fun, colorful-

“Cannonball!” Virgil shouted, jumping feet-first into the pile of leaves Logan had just finished raking. A shower of reds, yellows, purples, and browns fell over the two sides, one grinning and the other…not so much.

Virgil had become quite a bit more at ease apparently, and he was none too shy to take Patton’s lead. Which is how Logan ended up with an even worse eye twitch.

“Was that truly necessary?” Logan asked through a sigh, leaning on the rake. “You just re-scattered everything!”

“Not everything; I’m sitting on some of them,” Virgil said with a smirk. Logan huffed and shook his head, which was when Virgil got an idea. While the logical side wasn’t looking, he scooted closer and hooked his ankle with his own foot.

“Virgil!” Logan shouted as he toppled down, landing only softened a little by the leaves. “Why’d you do that?!” he yelled, taking a fistful of leaves and throwing them in Virgil’s face.

“Don’t throw leaves at me!” Virgil fussed, scooping an armful up and dumping them on Logan’s head. Logan snarled and scooped with one arm, flicking a bunch of leaves at once at Virgil’s back. “No!” Virgil yelped, hopping to his feet.

“Get back here!” Logan shouted after the anxious side when he started to run. 

Virgil led Logan around the back of the mind palace house, dodging and ducking to keep from being seen. Once back around the front and in the open, Logan realized he’d lost Virgil. Groaning and gripping at the roots of his hair, he started to look around. Only when Logan gave up and stooped down to pick the rake back up did he “find” Virgil.

Down his shirt went a bunch of leaves. Logan had borrowed Virgil’s old hoodie for the chiller temperature, but that seemed awful, now, as the hood (filled with leaves, of course) came over his eyes.

“You’ll pay for that!” Logan whipped around to face Virgil, taking him by the jacket and tossing him down in the no-longer-piled-up pile of leaves.

* * *

“Are they not done yet?” Roman asked as he passed by Patton, who was watching out the window.

“They’re just playing, oh –“ Patton snickered and ducked away from the window. “Now they’re kissing. Oops!”

Roman peaked out the window and, sure enough, Logan and Virgil laid in a destroyed pile of leaves kissing. Wow. “Those two lovebirds need to calm down.”

“No! Absolutely not!”


End file.
